


Freedom

by sevenjetc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenjetc/pseuds/sevenjetc





	

Life was divided between before and after Storybrooke. The lonely existence of her past was in contrast with her parents' suffocating expectations and the relationship with Hook She should have ended. It was unreal.

The only real felt thing was her friendship with Regina and even that was a lie that was going all for way too long. What she felt was not a friendship. The drinks were an excuse to kiss her and then both of them pretending not to remember due to alcohol. It was tempting not to drink before and see what happens after. To be free.


End file.
